Summaries provide a concise account of the main facts or features of some type of content, such as a document, There are many different approaches to summarize content. Typically, each approach to summarization viewed individually, as a variety of distinctive approaches to statistical language processing (SLP) and natural language processing (NLP) exist. Summaries can be used in a wide variety of applications to reduce content into a form more beneficial to a user than the original content.